


Pointe Shoes

by Azazel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hermaphrodite!Jiyong, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersexed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: Pure smut set in a *very* random ballet!AU my brain thought would be a good idea. I blame Jiyong for telling us he trained in ballet for a while as a kid.





	Pointe Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags prior to diving in. Also, keep in mind I played a little fast and loose with actual anatomy and physiology, however, the form of Jiyong's body in this is in fact possible.

Youngbae stands in the doorway of his empty practice room, grinning at the herd of small children thundering down the short hallway towards the stairs leading to street and their waiting parents. When the last little body disappears from sight he turns toward the open door to the dance studio they exited. A piano concerto he doesn't recognize is wafting through the air, softly. He quietly slips through the door, closing it and turning the lock behind himself. After sliding off his sneakers he makes his way around the edge of the room to sit cross-legged on the hardwood floor under one of the long bars used for stretching. The opposite wall is covered from floor to ceiling in mirrors, reflecting him and the only other occupant in the room. 

Jiyong is closer to the mirrors, doing a few last cool down stretches, one of which entails him folding himself in half until his nose is touching his legs. Youngbae watches, enthralled, as his lifelong friend, and more recent lover, bends and stretches his long, lean body in ways Youngbae could never hope to match. He knows Jiyong has noticed him just like he knows Jiyong isn't going to interrupt his routine to acknowledge him. He doesn't mind waiting, though. Ever since they were children Youngbae has enjoyed watching Jiyong dance, from the first fumbling lessons to the sold out crowds of his performances with the national ballet. 

At last, Jiyong sighs and with a few quick turns he is standing in front of Youngbae. He is so close Youngbae has to tilt his head back to see his face. With a cheeky smirk he grabs hold of the bar above Youngbae's head, plants his feet to either side of Youngbae's thighs and pushes himself up onto his toes. The slick material covering the tips of his pointe shoes whispers over the floor as he spreads his feet and slowly lowers himself onto Youngbae's lap. Breath catches in Youngbae's chest when their bodies finally meet, Jiyong's butt pressing firmly against Youngbae's crotch, his legs splayed in a perfect split. Jiyong drops his hands from the bar to Youngbae's shoulders and leans in to kiss him. At first the kiss is almost chaste, a familiar greeting, but Youngbae has never not been aroused in some way by Jiyong showing off and the simple display of flexibility is no exception. He lets his hands rest on the sharp bone and strong muscle of Jiyong's hips so he feels every tiny shift as Jiyong folds around him until his feet are tucked under Youngbae's knees. 

Jiyong sighs through his nose as Youngbae catches his plush bottom lip between sharp teeth and sucks. He settles himself deeper into the cradle formed by Youngbae's legs, a little zing of pleasure racing up his spine when he feels Youngbae's cock swelling against his own. Youngbae shifts his grip so he can get his hands under the loose cotton tank top Jiyong is wearing and push it up until Jiyong is forced to either lift his arms and let it come off or allow it to stay bunched up in his armpits. As soon as the shirt is off, Youngbae plants a firm hand between Jiyong's shoulder blades and seals his mouth over Jiyong's right nipple. He sucks and licks and nibbles on the sensitive flesh, making it peak. He occupies his free hand with kneading the hard muscle of Jiyong's ass, occasionally dipping his fingers into his crack and pressing against his entrance. Jiyong arches his back and buries his fingers in Youngbae's thick hair, the strands slightly stiff from recent processing. He can feel himself getting wet, the tight dancer's belt he's wearing sticking to his skin under his leggings. His entire groin is pulsing gently by the time Youngbae switches to his left nipple and begins giving it the same treatment as the right. He doesn't even try to stop a whimper from leaving his throat or his hips from rolling when Youngbae pinches his nipple between his teeth. 

Youngbae's senses are filled with Jiyong; the scent of fresh sweat and musk, the taste of salt, the feel of stiff muscle under soft skin, moans like music, not to mention the sight of Jiyong with his head thrown back, long neck on display, as he allows Youngbae to drive his pleasure. Reluctantly, Youngbae pulls away from Jiyong's chest, leaving him panting. He hooks the fingers of both hands into the waistband of Jiyong's leggings and tugs, signaling Jiyong to lean back, place his hands on the floor, lift his hips and bring his legs together so Youngbae can drag the piece of clothing off. The stretchy material peels away along with the damp underwear beneath. Lifting each ankle, one at a time, Youngbae manages to get the tights off without removing Jiyong's ballet slippers. Having gotten Jiyong as naked as he wants him, Youngbae pulls Jiyong back up into a deep kiss. While he takes his time exploring Jiyong's mouth with his tongue Youngbae reaches down between their bodies to unbutton and unzip his baggy jeans. He both regrets and revels in his decision to not wear any underwear which leaves one less bit of clothes in the way but also means he now has a wet spot on the denim from where the tip of his cock smeared precum. With a quick wiggle he pushes his pants out of the way and allows Jiyong to settle on his lap. His knuckles brush between Jiyong's legs as he pulls his hand back and they come away sticky. With a flick of his wrist he turns his hand over to run gentle fingertips over the swollen, sticky lips surrounding the entrance to Jiyong's body. 

Forehead falling to Youngbae's shoulder, Jiyong mewls and squirms. He lets one hand fall to skim across Youngbae's chest and stomach until he can wrap long fingers around both of their cocks. The significant difference in size is very obvious when they are pressed together in his hand. His much smaller penis stands fully engorged, pointing straight away from his body, and still measuring less than half of Youngbae's length and girth. Neither of them are concerned by this fact, especially when Youngbae pushes two fingers into the tight channel of Jiyong's vagina. The hand still tangled in Youngbae's hair tugs harshly as he pumps his fingers in and out of Jiyong's body slowly until he can feel the muscles begin to relax slightly and slick discharge gather on his palm. Jiyong retaliates by pressing tiny circles into Youngbae's frenum with the pad of his thumb. A bead of precum gathers in the slit at the tip of Youngbae's dick then dribbles down the shaft.

Jiyong starts to mumble under his breath, curses and praise mingling into one long mantra until he finally resorts to begging. His entire body trembles as he whispers into the humid air between them, asking Youngbae not to tease, pleading to have more, describing in vivid detail just how he wants Youngbae to fuck him. He drags the syllables of Youngbae's name out into a needy whine in the back of his throat. He squeezes the thick shaft in his hand in time with the heavy pulse in his own veins. For a moment he hangs suspended on the hope Youngbae will take pity on him and give in. Then suddenly everything stops. He is left dangling at the edge of orgasm as Youngbae pulls his fingers free, strings of slick clinging to them.

Youngbae's voice is tight when he speaks, making it plain he is not as unaffected as he seems. His words are filthy but strangely soothing at the same time. He tells Jiyong how good he feels, how soft and tight his pussy was around Youngbae's fingers. How hot Jiyong is when he gets dripping wet. Youngbae kisses him hard and growls against his lips that he wants to feel Jiyong cum on his cock. Jiyong's pelvic floor muscles flex making his tiny cock jump and both his ass and vagina clench around nothing. Using the hand still sticky with Jiyong's juices Youngbae steadies his cock as Jiyong lifts his hips, tilting them slightly to get a better angle. Jiyong grunts as the flared head of Youngbae's dick stretches him open. They move together slowly, pausing now and then to allow each other to adjust, until Youngbae is seated as deeply as he can be at first. Through experience they learned how sex works with Jiyong's unusual physiology and how much foreplay is needed before penetration, but sometimes Jiyong just doesn't care to accommodate his body's quirks. Youngbae has, also over time, learned how to slow Jiyong down so he does not get hurt without making it seem like he is being careful or treating Jiyong delicately. He keeps one hand wrapped around the last couple of inches of his cock and uses his other hand to stroke Jiyong. Jiyong puts his hands on Youngbae's shoulders and begins to rock his hips, sinking down onto Youngbae's dick then pushing his own small cock into Youngbae's clenched fist. 

The internal muscles of Jiyong's pussy ripple and flex around Youngbae's shaft, squeezing him tight enough to almost be painful. Eventually his tip no longer bumps against the bit of scar tissue closing off the top of Jiyong's vagina so he knows Jiyong is ready to take the rest of his cock. He releases the grip on the base of his cock and Jiyong immediately pushes their bodies together completely. He stays there for a couple of minutes, grinding and swiveling his hips. Youngbae glances down between them and sees the head of Jiyong's cock glistening where it barely pokes through the circle of his fingers. He can tell Jiyong is close and this fact ratchets up his own arousal. His free hand glides over Jiyong's hip and ass until his fingertips are touching the spot where they are joined. He spreads his fingers, caressing the puffy tissue of Jiyong's labia, slowing drawing his fingers back until they are pressed against the entrance to his rear passage. He then works the tips of his fingers around the little ring of muscle in counterpoint to Jiyong's thrusts using the fluids gathered to smooth the way. Jiyong cries out, wordless and sharp, as he throws an arm out behind himself for leverage, planting his palm on the hardwood and curling his toes hard enough to cramp. A handful of seconds later his elbow wobbles and his cock spews jets of cloudy liquid over the T-shirt Youngbae didn't think to remove. His pussy becomes a velvet-lined vice around Youngbae's cock, every minute twitch of either of their hips sending jolts up Youngbae's spine. Youngbae tries to hold out, he takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on not blowing his load but one last hard shove from Jiyong and he's done. Wave after wave of electric pleasure buzzes through his brain as he pumps Jiyong full to overflowing with his semen.

As if in slow motion, Jiyong collapses back to half lay on the floor, panting like he just finished marathon. His arms are spread wide allowing Youngbae to get an eyefull of his chest rising and falling with every breath, his ribs shifting under his skin. His cock quickly shrinks back to a flaccid state, slipping from Youngbae's hand. Jiyong grimaces, shuffling his legs until they are no longer folded around Youngbae's but form a rough diamond shape, knees bent and open to either side and his feet tucked up against Youngbae's butt. All the jostling forces Youngbae's cock to slide out of Jiyong's body. It is followed by a thin trail of cum seeping from the stretched opening of his vaginal canal. Youngbae watches the rivulet make its way down over Jiyong's perineum to disappear between his ass cheeks. Without really thinking he reaches out with his right hand, gathers the fluid on his fingertips and pushes it back inside Jiyong's body. 

Jiyong's eyes flare open and he gasps sharply, his whole body tensing for a moment. He quirks an eyebrow at Youngbae in question and as answer Youngbae hums and smiles then hooks his hands under Jiyong's knees and pulls them over his shoulders. Jiyong's skin squeaks against the floor as he is manhandled but he isn't given time to protest as Youngbae buries his face between Jiyong's legs. A strangled squeal claws its way out of Jiyong's throat when Youngbae begins to lick and suck on the still tender skin of his labia. Youngbae closes his eyes to focus on the task of bringing Jiyong off again, this time with his mouth. He pulls out all the stops, using nearly every trick he's learned over the years. He sweeps his tongue from Jiyong's asshole to the tip of his tiny cock then back again. He takes his time, alternating between tongue-fucking Jiyong's pussy and ass. When he feels Jiyong getting close he backs off to kiss and bite the insides of Jiyong's thighs only to come back moments later and engulf Jiyong's cock with his mouth. If Jiyong did not bite his nails they would be gouging the wax off of the floorboards as he squirms.

Youngbae busies himself with trying to suck every last drop of his cum out of Jiyong's body, savoring the mixture of their flavors. He can feel himself getting hard again which drives him to suck harder, move his tongue faster and deeper. Jiyong's cock is so stiff it practically vibrates where Youngbae's nose is smashed against the base. He knows he needs to let Jiyong orgasm soon, before the sensations his mouth is producing become more pain than pleasure, but he honestly doesn't want to stop. Decades of friendship and years of being physically intimate and he still cannot get enough. Finally, he relents. Tilting his head to the left a few degrees he gently bites the skin where Jiyong's inner labia meet the base of his cock. Jiyong's whole body spasms as he cries out. Youngbae presses his lips to Jiyong's pussy like a soft kiss but really he just wants feel the muscles flex.

Jiyong's face is shiny with sweat and a blush bleeds from his cheeks all the way to his chest. His eyes are closed but his mouth is open as he gulps air. Youngbae lowers Jiyong's legs from shoulders slowly, easing them down to rest on top of his own again. He reaches to stroke himself a couple of times then cups his hand around his balls and squeezes. There are streaks of clear liquid decorating Jiyong's stomach. Youngbae shifts, gathering Jiyong close and cradling him as he moves into his knees then settling Jiyong back onto the floor. Jiyong cracks his eyes open to watch as Youngbae swipes his palm through the cum on Jiyong's belly then uses the same hand to pump his cock. The head is nearly purple, the skin looking stretched tight enough to pop. Jiyong curls both hands in the back of Youngbae's shirt as he lowers his hips to sink his erection into Jiyong once more. 

It's like being set on fire for each of them. Jiyong's body burns with overstimulation while Youngbae is doused in the heat of Jiyong's sex. Even though this will be his second orgasm Youngbae doesn't think he's going to last long, not with Jiyong beneath him whining helplessly at every thrust. His hips take on a mind of their own, working like a well-oiled machine, fucking Jiyong fast and hard. One of Jiyong's hands worms it's way between them to cover his limp little dick and keep it from rubbing against anything. The tip leaks into his palm, aroused despite his lack of a third erection. He isn't sure he can cum again but he isn't about to stop Youngbae. He watches Youngbae's face change the closer he gets to coming. His teeth clench and his lips draw back in what could be mistaken for pain. Little wrinkles form between his eyebrows and at the corners of his eyes. At last, Youngbae jams their hips together with a snarl, bearing down as he empties himself. Jiyong shivers and clenches around him. 

Youngbae nuzzles his face into Jiyong's neck, dropping a line a kisses from his shoulder up over his jaw and to his lips. They hiss when their bodies finally come apart. Jiyong grimaces, his nose wrinkling, as he says, "You taste like snatch."

"I taste like you," Youngbae responds before swooping in to kiss Jiyong again. They stay like that for a while, making out and sharing breath until Jiyong starts to get cold from laying naked on the floor. Slowly they work up the energy to move so Jiyong can gather and replace his clothing and Youngbae can put his to rights as well. Youngbae is still sitting near the wall under the bar when Jiyong steps up to him and pokes him in the chest with the toes of his right foot. Youngbae just grins and runs his fingers over Jiyong's calf to his ankle so he can untie the ribbon holding Jiyong's slipper in place then remove the whole thing and toss it into Jiyong's bag. He repeats the process with the left foot. Jiyong stretches and wiggles his toes then pulls on a pair no-show socks and his tennis shoes. He reaches down and drags Youngbae to his feet but keeps ahold of one hand as he grabs his gym bag and walks backward toward the door. 

"You gonna wear that outside?" Jiyong asks, glancing down at the cum stains on Youngbae's t-shirt. Youngbae shrugs and uses his free hand to yank his shirt over his head, revealing a tank top underneath. He has to let go of Jiyong's hand to wad the cloth up and stuff it in his pocket. Jiyong flicks the lights off and they step out together so he can lock the door behind them. He laces their fingers together and bumps their joined hands against Youngbae's hip as they walk. 

"We need a shower. We smell like sex. And thanks to you I have jizz leaking down my leg," Jiyong grouses. Youngbae's laugh echoes through the hall as they reach the stairs. "Don't laugh, it's not funny! Besides, you're going to have to stand behind me on the subway so people can't see it."

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you spot any errors feel free to point them out.
> 
> X-posted to aff


End file.
